


Fuzzy

by cloaked__schemer



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scarves, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/pseuds/cloaked__schemer
Summary: It was Winter, and Asselin had foolishly left his scarf at home.





	Fuzzy

It was Winter, and Asselin had foolishly left his scarf at home.

He truthfully hadn't expected it to cool down this much; it had been a warmer day, enough that the snow on the sidewalk had begun to melt. But now, on their trek back to Kamiya's house, it seemed like whatever the warmth had taken today would be fast replaced overnight.

Asselin shivered, hunching his shoulders and shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his overcoat. Satan's fuzzy horn tickled his neck. The cold wind whipped his hair into his face.

Kamiya, face half buried in his own purple-checkered scarf, turned around to check on him. Upon spotting him struggling, he stopped walking and allowed Asselin to catch up with him.

"Chilly, isn't it?" He said, a bittersweet smile on his face. "If only we could enjoy the snow without the cold..."

Asselin hummed an agreement, another shiver passing over him. Kamiya let out a gasp, a little white cloud being expelled from his mouth as he did so. He withdrew his gloved hands from his pockets, and quickly removed the scarf from around his neck.

"...Kamiya? What are you doing, you'll end up freezing!" Asselin shouted over-dramatically. Kamiya simply smiled, and reached up towards Satan, perched as always on his shoulder. He paused before actually touching him, looking Asselin in the eye.

"May I?" He asked, his hand hovering just above the plushie. Asselin hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded despite the nervous knot in his stomach. Kamiya was trustworthy—someone with an aura so powerful that not even Satan's dark energy couldn't harm him (at least not with a simple touch or hold). Carefully, he removed Satan from Asselin's shoulder and stuck him on his own for safe keeping.

Asselin gulped. Satan was safe with Kamiya, still in his sight, but he was out of his own grasp. That was always enough to leave his throat tight with unease.

Then, it felt like for a moment that the cold had disappeared. The patterned scarf was wrapped around his neck, once, twice, what was left of it hanging down his back, being blown gently in the wind.

Satan joined him once more, tucked in right next to his head and able to enjoy the toasty inside of the scarf just as much as Asselin was.

"We wouldn't want him getting cold either, now would we?" Kamiya chuckled, brushing imaginary dust off his gloved hands. "You looked a little too cold. Feel better now?"

He was speechless for a moment, unsure if it was the scarf or his own blushing making his face feel hot. Asselin buried his nose in the fabric—an intricate collection of scents flooded his senses, combining into something he could only describe as _Kamiya_.

Something soft and equally as cosy as the scarf grabbed his hand, and Asselin let out a choked sound. Well, if he wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now.

"I think you should invest in some gloves as well—you're chilling me through mine! Come on, let's hurry home."

Asselin nodded, and the two of them set off together again, hand in hand now.

"T-thank you, Kamiya."

Kamiya offered another smile. Asselin swore that, like some kind of magic, it managed to light up the entire street.

**Author's Note:**

> [gratuitously avoids writing dialogue for asselin because his speech patterns scare me]
> 
> i spat this out in half an hour i hope it was...okay.


End file.
